


(Fanart) Cherish and the Chosen

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Cover art for the fanzine "Cherish and the Chosen" by M.C. Pehrson





	(Fanart) Cherish and the Chosen

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is cover art I did for a fanzine called "Cherish and the Chosen." It's actually the second M.C. Pehrson collection I did cover art for. I also did a cover for "Of Mixed Blood." These are stories about Spock's long-lost daughter Christabeth, also known as T'Beth. They were very dramatic stories. I wish I had done interior artwork for these 'zines as well. I was in school at this time and might not have been able to work it into my schedule.


End file.
